Réveils
by Lullanallaby
Summary: Elles avaient leur petit rituel, celui de se réveiller l'une contre l'autre, une main perdue sur le corps de l'autre, une jambe sur une autre, le visage blotti dans des cheveux. Jamais l'une sans l'autre, aucun réveil n'y échappait. \SQ/
1. 1er Réveil

Elles aimaient ça.

Indéniablement.

Ça leur était devenu même vital, indispensable.

Elles avaient leur petit rituel, celui de se réveiller l'une contre l'autre, une main perdue sur le corps de l'autre, une jambe sur une autre, le visage blotti dans des cheveux. Jamais l'une sans l'autre, aucun réveil n'y échappait.

Et elles aimaient ça, primordial, nécessaire.

784 réveils ainsi… 784 réveils insatiables.

Elles avaient eu tellement de souffrance avant de s'accepter l'une et l'autre, avant d'accepter qu'après avoir lutté contre et à bout de force, l'absence était pire qu'une déchirure que seul un réveil comme celui-ci pouvait taire. Avant de se faire accepter auprès de leur entourage, de Snow qui vouait un Amour démesuré à sa fille et qui n'acceptait pas la situation. Elle eue du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait perdu les 28 premières années de sa fille et qu'aujourd'hui, elle l'a regardait encore partir, quitter le nid. Regina ou quelqu'un d'autre…

Henry les dorlotait, il avait rapidement compris qu'elles n'avaient pas seulement un amour incommensurable l'une pour l'autre, mais qu'elles étaient fondamentales, l'une pour l'autre.

Oh, le quotidien n'était pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir, avec deux caractères aussi trempés que la brune et la blonde, il était compliqué de parvenir à un accord et surtout de s'y tenir. Mais leur équilibre était forgé de leur complémentarité et même si elles entendaient souvent « true love » lorsque les gens parlaient d'elles, elles ne désiraient n'être qu'elles-mêmes et graver l'avenir de leur empreinte.

\- Tu penses trop fort, Regina, je suis sûre que même Granny, en faisant ses pancakes peut t'entendre de là où elle est…

\- Bonjour mon Amour. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma en la regardant, perçant l'aube de ce qu'elles aimaient le plus : leur réveil, puis se réinstalla dans le creux de son cou.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Emma, en ouvrant les yeux petit à petit.

\- Que je donnerais ma vie pour me réveiller à tes côtés tous les jours que je respire.

\- Je te dirais que ça tombe à point nommé, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'aller dormir ailleurs, en plus, il n'y a pas de chauffage dans la chambre d'amis…

Regina lui sourit et Emma ne put que se noyer dans ses lèvres. C'était la deuxième chose qu'elle aimait le plus après ces réveils, ses sourires.

Emma ouvrit les yeux pour de bon en fixant les yeux noisette.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu y vas… Lui dit Emma en l'embrassant. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, n'est pas le fait que depuis hier soir, tu ne m'en aies pas parlé, ni le fait que tu vas devoir te réveiller sans moi pendant ces quelques jours mais que, justement, pendant ces quelques jours, tu les passeras avec Robin. Ça passe moins ça, c'est bizarre, nan ?

\- Comment ? Comment es-tu au courant ? Qui… Regina se révéla et s'assit en poussant les draps de flanelle.

\- Tu sais très bien que la ville n'a pas de secret pour son Shérif ! Surtout quand Robin vient lui-même se pavaner en vantant les prouesses qu'il mettra en place pour reconquérir son ex… Dis-moi, Regina, tu vois bien qui c'est… son ex ? Demanda Emma en grimpant à califourchon sur Regina et plaçant ses mains autour de son cou. Ai-je du souci à me faire ?

\- Je suis trop possessive pour ne serait-ce que penser à une liaison à trois avec Marianne.

Lui répondit Régina en arquant un sourire narquois, se doutant bien de la réaction de la blonde. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver avec une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Les plans à trois ne sont pas si terrible que ça, il suffit d'être très ouvert… d'esprit.

\- Je ne le suis pas, tu es à moi.

\- Dit celle qui va partir 2 longs jours à Boston avec son ex. Mais… Emma commença à embrasser Regina dans le cou, sensuellement, telle qu'elle savait que Regina ne pourrait résister… je n'ai pas peur… Les baisers continuant jusqu'au creux de ses seins… je sais comment te donner envie de rentrer à la maison… Regina se cambra quand Emma commença à passer sa langue partout où elle avait accès. Et s'il te prend l'envie de douter… Elle retourna l'embrasser passionnément, avec toute son envie à lui transmettre pendant de longues secondes. Sache que ce que tu as entre les mains là maintenant…

Elle allongea Régina en prenant soin de déposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis alla prendre un de ses téton avec ses lèvres tout en continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle le lécha avidement tout en massant l'autre. Prenant son temps tout en faisant danser sa langue. Régina ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer des gémissements. Dieu qu'elle aimait quand Emma la touchait. Elle seule avait pu toucher son être au plus profond. Tellement juste dans ses gestes, tellement à l'écoute dans son toucher. Toutes les fois où elle commençait à la caresser, Régina se demandait si son cœur serait capable d'arrêter de battre tellement tout était plus fort avec elle.

Emma délaissa son sein pour entreprendre des baisers sur le corps nu sa Reine en descendant imperceptiblement vers le sud. Puis d'un seul coup, stoppa tout et se redressa, regardant Régina qui avant les yeux fermés, les doigts emmêlés aux draps.

\- Ne sera plus à toi si ce doute laisse place à l'envie de te le taper.

Emma se leva du lit puis après un dernier regard langoureux pour sa brune, s'en alla en se déhanchant, sous la douche, en prenant soin de fermer la salle de bain à clé.

Laissant une Régina, bouche bée et frustrée.


	2. 2ème Réveil

\- Alors, elle a réagi comment ?

Régina fulminait en repensant à son réveil. Frustrée. Mais ce qui la frustrait encore plus, c'était de savoir que le 785ème, ne se ferait pas à côté d'Emma.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui apprend que sa compagne va passer les deux prochaines nuits pas loin de son ex.

\- On ne peut pas non plus nous définir que comme des ex, reprit Robin.

\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, je me mets à sa place, elle m'aurait fait annoncé un séminaire quelque part dans le monde avec Hook, j'aurais été capable d'aller moi-même lui couper la deuxième main.

\- Certes, mais tu es trop jalouse et possessive.

\- Passionnelle, je dirais plutôt, répondit Régina. Irrationnelle, certes aussi.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais choisie elle. Dit Robin, un peu mal à l'aise, assis à côté de Régina qui conduisait la voiture. A l'époque, on était heureux toi et moi.

\- Tu étais heureux, Robin.

Le silence s'installa. Régina ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec lui, elle l'avait toujours fuie. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de justifier son choix. C'était elle, Emma, même pas un choix, une évidence. Elle s'était rendu compte de son amour pour elle, douloureusement, le jour où Hook lui avait parlé de s'installer avec elle. Elle avait bataillé pour refuser ses sentiments. Mais l'évidence s'insinuait toujours plus en elle. Ce jour-là, et même si Robin était sensé être son Véritable Amour, elle l'avait quitté et s'était pliée en quatre pour gagner le cœur d'Emma. Et elle l'eu.

\- Nous l'étions, avant elle.

\- Emma. Elle s'appelle Emma, Robin.

\- Emma. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, je t'ai pardonné… Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Même si tu me manques parfois. Souvent même…

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Le silence revînt… Douloureux pour Robin, embarrassée pour Régina.

\- Les hommes ne te manquent pas ? Devant le visage fermé de la brune, il avança ses pensées sur les pincettes. Je veux dire... Tu n'avais jamais eu de femmes avant…

\- Écoute Robin, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que cela te regarde. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire mais…

\- J'ai compris… Après quelques secondes, il continua. Tu sais, avec Marianne, c'est pas... aussi…passionnel que ça ne l'était avec toi.

\- Elle t'aime, c'est une évidence qui se reflète dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'amour mais…de sexe…

\- Robin, je ne suis pas sûre de…

\- Oh, fais pas ta mijaurée comme ça, je te rappelle que j'ai tenu ton corps plus qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

\- Robin, arrête ! S'il te plaît.

\- Oui, Madame le Maire ! N'empêche que...

\- STOP ! Coupa Régina.

Elle se sentait prise au piège. Prise dans un tourbillon de regrets face à un réveil sans Elle et face à l'homme dont elle ne voulait plus sentir le souffle d'aussi près que dans cette voiture.

Boston, trop loin pour rentrer à Storybrooke, trop près pour prendre une semaine de vacances avec sa belle. La décision avait été dure mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle avait réservé les deux chambres, son cœur avait senti un coup tellement dur qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à respirer correctement. Erratique devant la future absence de sa blonde. Étouffée par la douleur. Elle repoussait le temps où elle le dirait à Emma, elle savait sa capacité à paniquer. Elle était loin de se douter que Robin le ferait à sa place.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles lui dire ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses le paon en te pavanant ?

\- Je voulais juste te filer un coup de main, t'avais l'air d'avoir peur de sa réaction…

\- Il est vrai que la tienne, hautement plus mature, à aplani les choses.

\- Non, mais au moins, c'était dit ! Tu…

\- Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences, Robin. Tu fais ton fier mais tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment présent…

\- Ahhh, mais Sa Majesté serait-elle en train de changer d'avis en ce qui concerne ses envies de luxure ce soir ?

\- N'y compte même pas ! Je te défends même de le concevoir ! Régina fit une pause pour repartir de plus belle, la voix tremblante. Elle est ma vie, mon souffle, l'air que je respire et celui qu'elle m'insuffle. Je regrette jusqu'à ne pouvoir être une partie d'elle-même tellement son absence est pire que toutes les souffrances que j'ai pu endurer dans ma vie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras ta belle blonde dans 2 dodos, majesté. Mais ce soir, tu es à moi !

Régina sentit au plus profond d'elle-même, autant d'ennui que de lassitude. Comment avait-elle pu une seconde avoir le doute entre Elle et lui ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, la nuit était déjà tombée. Régina avait loué pour deux nuits. Elle dû, avec regrets, emmener Robin. Il avait eu le projet de développer des activités sportives de Storybrooke. Autant pour les enfants que pour les adultes. Il avait commencé par vouloir donner des cours de Tir à l'Arc mais rapidement, le projet pris une plus grande ampleur. Il était question d'emmener Robin rencontrer des investisseurs pour que le projet soit mené à bien. Régina devait assister à un tas de rendez-vous le lendemain sur Boston puis rejoindre Robin dans une grande réception où les investisseurs rencontrent des futurs projets.

Après avoir récupéré les clés à la réception et rejeté Robin devant son insistance à prendre « un dernier verre », elle rentra enfin dans sa chambre. Son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer un SMS à Emma qui elle se doutait, attendait impatiemment au manoir de ses nouvelles.

*Bien arrivée mon Emma*

*Tu me manques*

*Toi aussi*

*Tu fais quoi ? *

Régina préféra l'appeler pour continuer la conversation. Emma ne mit qu'une sonnerie à répondre.

\- Je me fais couler un bon bain.

\- Tu es donc nue ?

\- Emma…

\- Oui, donc tu es nue. Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait de te savoir nue dans un bain plein de mousse ?

\- Emma… Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, tu es incorrigible.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu n'as cas pas être aussi sexy, c'est inhumain d'avoir un corps pareil.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu en as fait, ce matin, de ce corps ?

\- Je lui ai donné un bonne leçon, histoire qu'il ait envie de rentrer à la maison rapidement pour connaître la suite…

\- Tu es insupportable. Tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il pense… Demande lui s'il se souvient du moment où j'en ai pris possession sur ton bureau à la mairie ? Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier…

Régina sentit tout son corps vibrer en se souvenant du moment où Emma était rentrée dans son bureau, le souffle court, sans un mot, lui faire l'amour et repartir, toujours sans un mot.

\- Emma…

\- Je sais que tu as adoré mais j'ai une question plus importante : est-ce que Robin fera partie de ton bain plein de mousse ?

\- Je n'ai même pas l'envie de répondre.

\- Qu'il essaie quoi qu…

\- Emma, je suis une grande fille, je sais dire non, cesse tes insinuations, il est dans sa chambre, je suis dans la mienne.

\- Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

\- Affreux, long et fastidieux.

\- Il n'a même pas essayé de…

\- Si, bien sûr que si, il…

\- Je vais le tuer, qu'il se prépare à mourir.

Régina pouffa de rire devant la jalousie d'Emma. Ce n'était pas trop, ni pas assez. C'était Elle.

\- Laisse le tranquille, c'est finalement avec toi que je suis au téléphone mais je sens que je vais raccrocher si tu n'arrêtes pas tes enfantillages.

\- Oh non, je veux savoir si finalement, il s'est passé des choses croustillantes dans ce fameux bain plein de mousse. Je rêverais de te l'étaler sur tout ton corps tout en te caressant le dos.

\- Emma, non. Arrête ça.

\- Ce serait dommage d'arrêter, arrive le moment où je te dis qu'en descendant mes caresses le long de ton corps, j'en arrive entre tes cuisses…

\- Tu me diras tout ça un autre jour, lorsque tu seras en face de moi et que ce ne seront pas que des paroles en l'air.

\- Madame le Maire aurait-elle envie de moi ?

\- Comme souvent. Mais je me lève tôt et je suis fatiguée.

\- Bien, alors je vous laisse, toi et ton imagination débordante. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Après une nuit agitée où aucun corps n'était l'un contre l'autre, aucune main perdue sur le corps de l'autre, aucune jambe sur une autre, aucun visage blotti dans ses cheveux, dans son cou. Régina senti son cœur tomber en lambeaux. Elle mit quelques minutes à se resituer. Et la seule chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était la place vide à côté d'elle.

Emma…


	3. 3ème Réveil

Elle enchainait tous ses rendez-vous. Dieu que c'était usant. Elle n'aspirait qu'à Emma.

Ses yeux, ses sourire, sa place dans sa vie, dans son lit et dans tous ses réveils.

Régina ne cessait de se dire que plus jamais elle ne voudrait vivre ça.

Comment Emma avait-elle pu prendre une aussi grande place dans âme ?

Comment son absence pouvait-elle à ce point perturber l'équilibre ?

Si seulement le gala de ce soir ne devait pas autant s'éterniser… Peut-être aurait-elle la force de prendre la voiture pour rentrer ce soir ? Non, elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais où est la frontière entre la raison et la sienne ?

Plus jamais ce lit froid. Plus jamais sans Elle. Les grands esprits se dit-elle, lorsque son téléphone vibra.

*Comment tu vas mon Amour ? *

*Hâte de te retrouver…*

*Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu rentres…Ma mère a peur que je m'ennuie alors elle est au Manoir depuis ce matin, j'en peux plus. *

*Elle aura plutôt intérêt à rentrer avant que je n'arrive si elle ne veut pas assister à un orgasme de sa fille*

*Vilaine fille*

*Tu peux parler…*

*Insatiable*

*Mijaurée*

*Tu me manques*

*Et toi donc… Je t'appelle un peu plus tard, je suis arrivée*

*Ok, je t'aime*

*Et moi donc…*

Ces soirées de gala ressemblaient aux bals auxquels elle avait dû assister. Avant. Elle les avait tant en horreur. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, sa chambre, le lit et la nuit qui la séparait d'Emma.

Elle devait faire bonne figure, elle était là pour Robin et aussi pour elle. La croissance économique de sa ville était aussi une bonne nouvelle pour la mairesse.

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire à dos nu, elle accompagna Robin, en costume et lui présenta des investisseurs. La soirée était longue, inintéressante et fastidieuse. Lorsqu'elle vit que Robin se débrouillait très bien tout seul, elle prit la décision de partir et de rentrer se coucher.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, Robin. Et puis, tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi.

\- J'aurais espéré que tu m'accordes une danse.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est bon, file. Je passerai te voire en rentrant histoire de tout te raconter.

\- Je serai sûrement endormie.

\- J'aviserai. Bonne soirée Régina.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, puis retourna discuter avec ces investisseurs dont il avait besoin.

Lorsque Régina arriva à l'hôtel, elle sentit la fatigue la gagner encore plus. Elle passa la carte magnétique puis entra dans sa chambre.

Elle découvrit une ambiance tamisée et des pétales de roses rouges partout sur le sol. Des bougies. Régina regardait toute la pièce, abasourdie…Puis Emma avança vers elle.

Elle portait des sous-vêtements à dentelle noirs, des bas tenus avec des porte jarretelle et un bustier qui serrait le tour de sa taille. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle portait des talons et de sa main gauche, tenait une paire de menottes.

Régina ne bougeait plus, interdite et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ce que tu vois là te plaît ?

\- …

\- Régina, ferme la bouche, s'il te plaît. Tu baves.

\- Je … heu.. tu… Qu'est-ce que tu … hum… fais là ?

\- Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait se réveiller loin l'une de l'autre une autre nuit ?

\- Tu hum… se raclant la gorge, elle continua… Tu …es… magnifique.

\- Viens t'assoir, ici. Maintenant.

Emme se tenait debout devant une chaise en plein milieu de la chambre. Le souffle erratique, Régina lui obéit. Peu habituée à ce renversement de situation. Régina était l'investigatrice de ce genre de surprise. Pas Emma. Régina s'assit.

\- C'est bien. Où est Robin ?

\- Toujours là-bas.

\- Tu l'as laissé en plan ? Lui demanda Emma en s'asseyant sur les genoux de la brune, tout en collant son corps au sien.

\- Tu préférais que je rentre avec lui ? Demanda Régina en arquant les sourcils.

\- Non ! Tu es à moi. Qu'il aille au Diable.

Emma pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Régina. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, avec passion. Tout ce manque d'elle se traduisait par ses lèvres. Elle aurait pu mourir collée à ses lèvres tellement tout était fort. Régina y répondait tout aussi éperdument. Leur langue commençait une danse endiablée et leurs mains se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre. Puis, le souffle court, Emma mit fin au baiser.

\- Ta robe est magnifique, mais je veux te voir sans. Tu le seras tout autant, voire plus.

Régina se leva et mit les mains derrière son dos pour dézipper sa robe mais Emma la retint.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Elle passa derrière Régina, puis lui enleva la robe, qui glissa le long de ses jambes pour tomber au sol.

\- Joli string. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que tu l'as porté. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps, dit Emma en se remettant devant sa brune. Comme ce soir. D'un geste assuré mais lent, elle lui enleva. Elle ne portait plus rien, à part ses talons de 10 cm.

\- Emma…

\- Chut. Assieds-toi. Lui ordonna Emma en lui montrant la chaise. Donne-moi tes mains.

Régina ne se fit pas prier, lui donna ses mains et sa blonde lui menotta derrière le dos. Une fois fait, elle s'assit à nouveau sur elle en prenant bien soin d'onduler le corps sur sa brune. Collées, ensemble, elles ne faisaient plus qu'une.

\- Embrasse-moi, Emma.

\- Je suis celle qui donne les ordres ce soir, mon Amour. Et là, j'ai déjà envie de passer au dessert.

Emma passa sa main le long du corps de sa brune puis la descendit le long de son entre-jambe.

\- Bordel, chérie, t'es trempée.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Dit Régina en basculant la tête en arrière. Laissant le champ libre pour les assauts de la blonde dans son cou.

Elle passa son index sur son clitoris, ce qui fit sortir un gémissement, presque imperceptible, de la bouche de Régina. Emma, de son autre main, attrapa le menton de sa Reine et lui prodigua un baiser ardent. Tandis que son autre main caressait son clitoris, tout doucement. Régina, hors d'haleine murmura :

\- Emma, s'il te plaît…

\- Oh non, ça ne marchera pas ce soir. Je décide. Et ce n'est pas encore le moment. Lui répondit elle, toujours en caressant, cette fois un peu plus vite sa boule de chaire déjà bien gonflée.

\- Oh…Emma…

\- Oui ? Le regard plein de défit, elle savait que Régina ne pourrait rien dire. Tellement déjà dans les abymes de son plaisir.

\- Plus vite…Hannn…

Sentant Régina déjà venir, Emma stoppa tout et se releva, se positionnant, debout, devant sa brune, les mains sur la taille. Régina, décontenancée ne savait plus trop à quel saint se vouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ?

\- JE décide. Ecarte les jambes.

Régina s'exécuta. Emma se mit à genoux devant elle puis regarda l'objet de luxure qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle positionna ses mains sur les fesses de sa brune pour basculer le bassin de manière à avoir un meilleur accès. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Régina dans les yeux. Celle-ci, pantelante, ressentait déjà l'envie irrépressible de sentir sa langue sur elle.

\- Emma…Tu vas me tuer un jo… hmm…

Elle passa lentement sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de Régina qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et laisser quelques gémissements et injures passer ses lèvres. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Et à la quatrième fois, Emma plongea un peu plus loin dans les replis jusqu'à y déloger le clitoris de son amante.

Régina tremblait tant l'excitation montait crescendo.

Emma léchait, suçait, avalait, embrassait et jouait avidement avec chaque parcelle de son antre. Sa langue passait du clitoris à son entrée tout en y faisant des vas et viens.

Régina gémissait, criait, suppliait et aurait voulu que la magie existe ici pour enlever ses menottes et passer ses mains dans les boucles blondes.

Jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Régina cria le nom de son âme-sœur, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux noirs de désir.

Emma continua ses supplices jusqu'à la fin des soubresauts de son amante. Elle s'essuya la bouche sur les cuisses de Régina quand la sonnerie de la chambre retentit.

La blonde jaugea la brune d'un regard. Régina, toujours haletante ne put que répondre :

\- Robin…

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Emma ! Non tu es presque nue !

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'y adossa et avec son poignet alla essuyer ce qu'il restait de son ébat avec la mairesse en regardant Robin droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh, Emma, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Dit Robin, dont le geste d'Emma, lourd de sens avait bien fait passé le message.

\- Eh si… On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Oh non, je verrai avec Régina demain… Je voulais lui parler de la soirée…Dit-il en osant à peine descendre le regard vers la tenue d'Emma.

\- Bonne nuit alors ! Elle claqua la porte.

\- Emma ! Cria Régina.

\- Oh ça va il s'en remettra…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que moi oui, détache-moi ! Il t'a vue dans cette tenue !

Emma s'approcha de Régina puis lui enleva les menottes.

Elle ne lui laissa pas, cependant, le temps de réagir, lui prit les mains et la jeta sur le lit. Emma commença à se déshabiller sensuellement, s'effeuillant petit à petit tout en regardant Régina droit dans les yeux, qui était allongée, soutenue sur ses coudes. Elle savait pertinemment que ça aiderait Régina à se taire et ne plus revenir sur la conversation Robin.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu aimes ce que tu vois, ma Reine.

\- Continue.

\- A vos ordres, Majesté.

Elle continua jusqu'à ne plus rien porter. Et dans des gestes assurés, elle commença à se caresser les seins tout en prenant du bout des doigts, ses tétons et les fit rouler. Elle commença à descendre une de ses mains jusque son bas-ventre, puis un peu plus bas, attendant les supplications de Régina.

\- Emma, stop.

\- Un problème ? Répondit Emma la main figée sur le mont de venus.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi pour te laisser te faire ça seule.

\- Allonge toi.

Régina s'exécuta puis Emma monta à 4 pates le long du corps de son amante, tout doucement jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Elle approcha son visage, ses lèvres. Et quand Régina cru au baiser, Emma releva la tête pour continuer de remonter le long de son corps. La brune tenta d'attraper de ses lèvres les seins de sa blonde au passage mais pas assez rapidement pour les avoir.

Lorsqu'Emma buta contre la tête de lit, elle leva son buste puis en continuant de monter, elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté du visage de Régina. La brune qui avait une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui allait arriver, regarda Emma droit dans les yeux puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Elle baissa son bassin jusqu'à rencontrer la bouche de Régina, affamée, dont la langue dansait déjà avec son clitoris.

Emma tentait d'accrocher le mur, pourtant plat. Le souffle court. La sensation que son corps allait exploser.

\- Oh putain… Jamais j'aurais cru … mhhh … que ton … oh merde… que ton… hannn… langage Miss Swan… mhhhh… Me manquerait autant… Oh mon Dieu, Régina….

Régina dégustait chaque recoin de son sexe bien humide. Avalant chaque goute de son nectar. Elle embrassait tous les coins et les recoins extirpant toutes les mélodies possibles de la bouche de sa blonde. Emma sentait les millions d'éclats de son corps s'intensifier. Elle baissa la tête et tomba sur le regard noir de désir de Régina, qui la regardait onduler. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Emma pour jouir dans sa bouche.

\- Oh la vaache ! Wow ! Comment rivaliser avec ça ?

Emma n'attendit pas de réponse, se leva puis vint se caler entre les jambes de sa reine et sans crier gare, la pénétra de deux doigts.

\- Oh bon sang, Emma !

\- Ma Reine ?

\- Continue. Vite. Je t'en supplie.

Emma pris possession entièrement de son intimité puis commença des lents vas et vient. Elle prit son téton gauche en bouche, puis de sa langue, le titilla. Ses vas et vient devenaient de plus en plus rapide et Régina brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle n'aspirait qu'à la délivrance. Suppliant du regard Emma d'aller plus vite, de la laisser exploser.

Mais Emma ralentit. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux puis se mit à prendre à plein bouche le deuxième téton.

\- Emma… Tu vas me tuer…

Ne voulant pas laisser le sein de son amante, elle ne répondit pas. Mais elle accéléra ses vas et vient. Si humide, si étroite. Elle sentit les parois se refermer autour de ses doigts et entendit Régina hurler son prénom. Sa voix si douce, si mélodieuse. Puis sa brune retomba sur le lit, haletante.

Emma l'étreignit de son amour en lui murmurant des mots doux dans le creux de son oreille.

Et c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles s'endormirent.

C'est avec une lueur de soleil que Régina ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se rappelait, là, pourquoi elle les aimait tant.

Ces réveils.

Insatiables.

Dieu qu'elle était belle. Endormie, à ses côtés, le visage serein.

Elle donnerait tout pour ça. Juste un réveil de plus.

Régina plongea sa main dans les boucles blondes.

\- Bonjour mon Amour. Lui dit Emma.

\- Bonjour mon Amour. Ta surprise était prodigieuse.

\- Je dois placer la barre haute.

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

\- Plus aucun avec ce qu'il a vu hier soir.

\- Tu n'es pas possible.

\- Amoureuse, peut-être aussi possessive.

\- Peut-être ?

\- Ose dire que cela te déplaît ?

\- …

\- J'en étais sûre. Emma dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Avec tant de message à transmettre.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Et moi donc…


	4. 4ème Réveil

Bonjour tout le monde !

Excusez-moi du retard !

Entre la grippe, le BTS blanc, un déménagement et quand même... des cours à apprendre, je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre plus tôt. Veuillez m'en excuser !

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les messages privés et pour ceux qui suivent assidument !

Je pense que les amateurs de notre Charmante Reine vont m'en vouloir d'ici la fin du chapitre... Oui je sais, j'aime les défis !

Bonne lecture à vous !

4ème Réveil

\- Henry ! Nous sommes rentrées !

Aucun bruit.

\- Henryyyyyy ?

Toujours pas de bruit.

\- Aurions-nous la maison rien que pour toi et moi ? Demanda Emma, avec un air de défit dans le regard.

\- Et si tu allais plutôt nous servir un verre de vin ? Je vais dans sa chambre, chercher des indices. Lui intima Régina.

\- Bien, Madame le Maire, mais ne soyez pas longue, si nous avons la maison rien que pour nous, il est hors de question que nous la passions en dehors du lit. Lui dit Emma lorsque Régina passa devant elle agrémentant sa phrase d'une claque sur la fesse du Maire.

Régina se retourna et attrapa le col de la chemise de son shérif, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- S'il n'est pas là, tu as 3 minutes pour être nue dans le lit. Et tu sais pertinemment que je suis intransigeante sur les retards. La seule et unique fois où je t'autoriserai à me mettre une autre fessée, c'est lorsque je serai tellement au bord du gouffre, que je te supplierai de le faire. Sache que ton petit numéro à Boston ne restera pas sans vengeance et que tu as plutôt intérêt à obéir sans sourciller si tu ne veux pas t'évanouir tellement tu vas jouir sous mes doigts et très certainement aussi sous ma langue. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- …

\- Emma ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Très clair. Claqua sèchement Emma.

\- Bien, je vais voir si notre fils est là, pendant ce temps-là, sers-nous ce verre de vin et prépare-toi à l'éventualité de ce que je viens de t'ordonner.

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Bien, j'aime quand tu es docile.

Régina commença à monter les escaliers, un sourire carnassier se dessinant, séductrice, comme toujours. Puis elle dit à sa blonde, restée la bouche ouverte en bas.

\- Et qui bave maintenant ? Sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment qu'Emma la regardait monter les escaliers.

\- Elle me tuera un jour…Marmonna-t-elle. Puis elle prit la bouteille de vin et deux verres et commença à verser le liquide. Elle allait reposer la bouteille quand elle entendit depuis le premier étage.

\- 3 MINUTES !

\- Oh putain ! Emma couru dans les escaliers en commençant à se déshabiller et en laissant ses vêtements un à un dans chaque pièce qu'elle traversait. Le souffle court, les yeux noirs de désir. Elle fonçait la rejoindre. Elle. Celle dont l'air ne suffisait plus à la faire vivre. Elle arriva dans leur chambre et déglutit devant Régina, déjà nue. Debout. Devant leur lit. Elle attendait et dans sa main gauche, un masque de nuit. La brune s'avança, doucement, inévitablement.

\- Tu m'as empêchée de te toucher alors que tu sais que te toucher m'est vital. Je vais donc t'empêcher de me regarder, parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes me regarder pendant que je perds pied, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Régina, tu ne peux pas faire ça… La supplia Emma.

\- Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Viens ici et tourne-toi. Lui ordonna Régina en montrant l'espace juste devant elle.

Emma se retourna et laissa sa brune faire. Sans sourciller, elle obéit, subjuguée par la beauté émanant de sa compagne. Elle le savait, à aucun moment elle n'aurait la force de luter. C'était tellement plus fort qu'elle. Elle la laissa faire. Elle senti ensuite Régina la tenir et l'emmener jusqu'à leur lit.

\- Allonge toi.

\- Oh Put…

\- Allonge toi Emma.

Elle obéit.

Elle s'allongea.

Puis plus aucun bruit autour d'elle. C'était tellement frustrant de ne rien voir. De la savoir tout prêt mais où ?

Puis tout à coup, elle la sentit monter à califourchon au niveau de ses hanches.

\- Tu aimerais me voir ? Demanda Régina.

\- Oh oui… Dis-moi que je peux l'enlever ! La supplia-t-elle.

\- N'essaie même pas ou ce sera pire pour toi.

Emma ne sentit que la langue de Régina faire le tour de son mamelon droit pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Respirant, haletant, elle laissa passer un gémissement. Puis la brune fit subir le même sort à l'autre sein.

\- Régina…

\- Oh je vais te dire exactement la même chose, tu te souviens ? « Oh non, ça ne marchera pas ce soir. Je décide. » Lui dit-elle en se redressant. S'asseyant sur Emma.

\- Put…

\- Langage ! Miss Swan ! Donne-moi ta main droite.

Emma leva la main droite et sentit Régina la lui prendre. Elle sentit ensuite la langue de la brune autour de ses doigts. Puis sentit ses doigts aspirés dans la bouche de la brune. Elle ressentait les moindres coups de langue de sa Reine. Elle se sentait comme obnubilée par la sensation d'humidité et de chaleur qu'émanait de sa bouche.

Régina enleva les doigts d'Emma et la guida jusqu'à sa propre intimité.

\- Comme tu peux le sentir, Régina fit glisser les doigts d'Emma le long de son sexe déjà trempé, je n'avais pas particulièrement besoin d'humidifier tes doigts… Mais je t'avoue…Son souffle devint court, prise dans les tourbillons de sensations, que ta frustration aveugle... hmmm…m'excite au plus haut point… hmmm… Puis Régina guida deux doigts d'Emma en elle. Tu aimerais me voir ?

\- Régina, enlève-moi ça.

\- Non… C'est dans cet imperceptible non qu'elle commença à se déhancher sur ses doigts pendant un temps immuable.

Emma stoppait tout autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait déjà pas mais elle se figea. Elle n'entendait plus rien, comme tétanisée, hypnotisée par les mouvements erratiques de la brune.

Régina n'était que gémissements, ondulations et plaisir. Emma écoutait le moindre bruit, elle aiguisa son ouïe, privée de sa vue.

\- Régina, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi te regarder.

Elle eut du mal à lui répondre, sentant la brûlure au fond de son bas ventre.

\- Non… J'ai pu … te toucher … hier soir ?

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Je vais… jouir Emma, tu le sens, … n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es si serrée…

Régina continuait ses déhanchements. Emma sentait qu'elle comblait tout l'espace en la brune. Puis elle sentit les deux mains de Régina se poser sur chacun de ses seins. Elle devait chercher appui, les sensations, trop fortes, devaient l'empêcher de tenir bon.

\- Emma… Je…

\- Régina, laisse-moi l'enlever maintenant !

\- Oh Emma…

Régina se baissa et prit possession des lèvres d'Emma dans un râle puissant, ravagée par un orgasme prometteur. Elle criait dans la bouche de la blonde et sans s'en rendre compte, lui mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Emma ressentait toutes ces émotions offertes par sa compagne. Mais son extase se stoppa net quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

\- Oh non, Oh non non non, même pas en rêve, elle se mit à crier, qui que vous soyez, partez tout de suite !

Régina, toujours couchée sur Emma, la tête dans son coup, reprenait vie et enleva le masque de nuit du visage d'Emma. Le souffle toujours saccadé, elle s'allongea à côté d'elle puis ria :

\- Va ouvrir au lieu de crier, c'est peut-être Henry…

Emma se leva, enfila un débardeur et un pantalon ample qui trainait puis descendit en ronchonnant :

\- Si c'est toi Henry, je te renie ! Plus jamais tu entendras parler du bonheur que c'était d'avoir tes deux mamans pour toi ! Si maman pas satisfaite, Henry pas de console ! C'est clair Gamin ?

Elle arrivant devant la porte et ouvrit :

\- Robin ?

\- Oh Emma… Euh… Régina est là ?

\- Tu ne tombes pas très bien là, Robin. Dit Emma en s'adossant à la porte d'entrée. Nous sommes quelque peu… occupées.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose lorsqu'on était à Boston, j'ai vraiment besoin de Régina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Robin ? Demanda Régina, vêtue de son peignoir en soie, qui était arrivée derrière Emma.

\- C'est Marianne. Quand je suis rentrée au campement, elle n'était plus là et…Rolland non plus.

\- Et on peut faire quoi pour toi ? Répondit sèchement Emma.

\- Emma ! S'il te plaît ! Rentre, Robin. Elle se décala et laissa entrer Robin où il s'assit sur le sofa du salon pendant qu'Emma, pestant, se recula.

\- Je suis désolée d'arriver à l'improviste comme ça. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupée. Tu n'as jamais réellement aimé faire ça en plein après-midi.

\- Détrompe toi Robin, elle adoooooore faire ça à n'importe quel moment de la journée ! Dit Emma.

\- Emma ! Arrête ça ! Gronda Régina. Robin, je suis désolée… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour toi ? Demanda Régina.

\- Oui, je…je suis désolé, vraiment mais… Emma, il se tourna vers elle, tu es la Shérif, tu crois qu'elle pourrait aller chercher dans Storybrooke si tu ne la vois pas ?

Régina se tourna vers Emma, l'air suppliant. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Un seul regard suffisait à la faire fondre. Un seul mouvement de lèvre, même pas un mot et Emma acceptait. Se laissait bercer par ses yeux noisette.

\- C'est bon, je m'habille et j'y vais. Elle monta les escaliers puis partie

\- Merci, dirent-ils ensemble.

\- Si elle est en ville, Emma la retrouvera. Rassura Régina.

Emma était partie chercher Marianne, pestant, mais obéissant. Elle se sentait lâche de ne jamais réussi à résister mais aussi dépitée d'avoir laissé sa Reine avec l'homme des bois. La confiance ? Non, jamais de la vie. Elle savait pertinemment que Régina l'avait aimé. Est-ce qu'on oublie réellement les personnes que l'on a aimé ? Non. Quand elle repense à Neverland et ce qu'elle a pu dire à Neal, elle se souvint que jamais, Ô grand jamais, les sentiments s'éteignaient. Et Robin n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle le savait. Elle doutait et ça la rendait malade, à en étouffer. Toujours ce petit « Et si… ». « La peur n'évite pas le danger » se dit-elle. Elle mettait toute son énergie à retrouver Marianne, elle arpentait toutes les rues, elle demandait à toutes les personnes croisant son chemin. Mais rien. Cela la rongeait, elle aurait aimé la retrouver et la ramener à Robin pour qu'il les laisse en paix. Elle continua, ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

Robin regardait dans le feu de cheminée crépiter. Perdu. Régina, assise sur le sofa, pas loin de lui, le regardait.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir t'assoir ?

\- Non, merci. Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je vais envoyer un message à Emma pour savoir où elle en est.

\- Ça sert à rien, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle est partie, si Marianne était encore à Storybrooke, elle l'aurait retrouvée… Peut-être qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas être retrouvée.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avant qu'on parte à Boston ?

\- Ouais, à ton avis, elle autant apprécié la chose que ta petite Emma !

\- Ah… Régina le regarda et se dit que les choses avaient plutôt bien tournées pour elle.

* Tu en es où ? * Envoya Régina à Emma.

Robin vint s'assoir à côté de Régina sur le sofa.

\- Elle ne t'appréciait déjà pas avec tout ce que tu lui as fait là-bas mais avant cette petite virée à Boston, elle m'a demandé de choisir entre toi et elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait croire qu'elle pouvait se sentir menacée ?

\- J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qui n'a pas dû lui plaire. Dit Robin, baissant les yeux.

* Je ne la trouve pas. Tout se passe bien ? Dis-moi qu'il est au moins à 100m de toi ?!* Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table basse. Jalousie mal placée ? Elle le savait que non.

\- Robin…

\- Régina, coupa t'il. J'y peux rien ! Tu…es si belle. J'arrive pas à passer à autre chose ! Quand je te vois, j'ai toutes ses pensées avec toi… Ton corps…

\- Robin s'il te plaît… Arrête… Ma vie, c'est Emma maintenant. Souffla Régina.

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement et posa la main sur la cuisse de la mairesse. Il sentait la chaleur dans son bas-ventre et se sentait perdu dans ses propres émotions. Il avait conscience que tout était fini et se demandait même si ce n'était qu'une attirance physique dû à la frustration de n'avoir pu en profiter aussi longtemps que possible. Régina laissa la main et posa même la sienne dessus. Voulant le soutenir à sa façon. Mais ne pensait pas que ça donnerait à Robin le feu vert pour aller plus loin.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'entoura de ses bras musclés ne prêtant pas attention aux yeux de la Reine, surprise. Elle entendit pour la troisième fois son téléphone vibrer mais il était trop loin et hors de portée. Robin, qui avait aussi entendu les vibrations se décala de ses bras. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Il avait le souffle court et emporté par le désir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, engageant un baiser que seul Robin emportait. S'il n'avait pas eu les yeux fermés, il aurait vu les yeux de Régina, grands ouverts. Statiques.

\- Régina…

Elle entendit sa voix et poussa Robin d'une force qu'elle ne se reconnut pas.

\- Emma…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que la porte d'entrée claqua dans un écho assourdissant.

\- T'es content de toi ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Hurla Régina en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et n'aperçut que le nuage de fumée blanche qu'Emma avait laissé en se téléportant. Va-t'en !

\- Régina, je …

\- VA T'EN ! Hurla t'elle tandis que des sanglots se formaient dans le creux de sa gorge. VA T'EN JE T'AI DIT ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai choisie elle ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es là essayant de reprendre de force ce qui ne t'appartient plus ! C'est Elle Robin ! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? VA T'EN ! Et ne t'avises même plus de t'approcher de moi ! Elle tomba à genoux, sur son perron, l'air lui manquait, la douleur qui se formait dans sa poitrine lui donnait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait son cœur.

\- Pardon… souffla t'il avant de partir dans un pas lourd. Il croisa Henry qui arrivait.

\- Maman ? Cria Henry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle pouvait à peine respirer, comment aurait-elle pu lui répondre ?

\- Maman, où est 'Ma ?

\- Partie…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Robin m'a embrassé et … Emma est arrivée...

\- Oh merde.

\- Où est-elle partie ?

\- Je.. Je…sais pas.

Elle entendit son téléphone sonner, se leva et couru en espérant de toutes ses forces être face à l'espoir. Mais …

* N'essaie même pas de me retrouver*

Régina rentra et s'assit sur le sofa. Henry à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

\- De ne pas essayer de la retrouver…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû aller chez Grace.

\- Henry, s'il te plaît… Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Maman, demain est un autre jour.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- Maman ? Elle va revenir.

\- Je l'espère…

Elle monta les escaliers, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Une autre nuit sans Elle…

Elle se blottie encore toute vêtue dans ses draps, incapable de respirer correctement et incapable de réaliser.

Après des heures à tourner en rond, pleurer, souffler, crier, sangloter, elle s'endormit.

A son réveil, elle trouva une place vide à ses côtés.

Elle n'était pas rentrée.

Tout cela était-il réel ?

Elle prit sont téléphone et manqua de s'étouffer devant l'absence d'Emma.

Elle écrivit juste :

*787, tu me manques. *


	5. 9ème Réveil

Hello tout le monde ! Bon je m'excuse encore du temps d'attente mais j'ai du boulot en conséquence du manque de temps pour écrire !

Et pourtant j'ai des idées d'OS qui fusent mais alors, un temps trèèèès limité !

Il y aura t'il des Swens à la Happy Ending ? Ou la FT V ?

Pour ce chapitre, vous allez m'en vouloir, je suis sûre !

Il reflète le besoin d'écrire lorsque le perso rencontre la fiction.

Je voudrais en tous cas vous remercier pour vos Reviews, c'est incroyable à quel point ils me font du bien et à quel point ils me motivent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et si c'était la douleur qui faisait chanter les oiseaux ? »

Cela faisait 5 jours.

Absence.

Larmes.

Effroi.

Absence.

Colère.

Elle suffoquait.

\- Emma, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Je… je ne sais pas où tu es, je m'inquiète… Tu me manques…Emma, c'est au moins le 10ème message que je te laisse. Tu.. Tu devrais me croire. C'est toi et toi seule. Toi…

Régina tournait en rond dans le manoir. 5 jours qu'Emma était partie, 5 jours qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer. Le 5ème jour sans se rendre compte des yeux ébahit de la Reine quand Robin l'avait embrassé sans accords. 5 jours de douleurs et de larmes, de doutes et de drames.

Et toujours autant de peurs.

Inlassablement, elle regardait par la fenêtre espérant y croiser le tas de ferraille jaune.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Elle avait questionné Snow, Charmant, Ruby, Granny… Emma était introuvable.

Elle avait pensé à Hook, mais l'hypothèse d'une réponse positive l'effrayait bien plus que son ignorance. Et si elle avait cherché à se venger ?

Elle se prépara, comme à son habitude.

Elle passa chez Granny's pour son sempiternel café noir. Sans sucre.

Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ?

Comment cette douleur au ventre pouvait-elle à ce point l'empêcher de respirer ?

La magie ? Un sort de localisation ?

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle prit son gobelet et se dirigea à la mairie. Le pas lent, lourd et douloureux.

Elle entra dans son bureau et la vit. Là. Après 5 jours à la chercher, elle était là, devant elle. Assise sur son bureau.

\- Emma, tu...

\- Stop. Tu voulais me voir, tu as 5 minutes, j'ai du boulot.

Plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche, elle se sentait piégée d'un timming serré et avait à la fois trop et pas assez de temps. Comment le dire ? Comment l'expliquer ?

\- 4 minutes !

\- Emma je t'en supplie, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- Et pourtant…La coupa t-elle.

\- Je…Jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal, tu es… mon moi, tu es mon souffle, ma raison de vivre et de respirer. Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à briser tout ce qu'il y a entre nous…

\- Tes lèvres contre celles de Robin disaient bien l'inverse ! Et dire que je paniquais à l'idée que tu couches avec lui à Boston alors que tout pouvait se passer sous mes yeux…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Il n'y a rien ! Bon sang Emma, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, j'allais le repousser ! Lui dit-elle tout en se rapprochant lentement d'Emma.

\- Ah oui quand ? Quand il aurait mis la main dans ta culotte ?

\- Non !

\- Tu n'imagines même pas la douleur, la souffrance et la haine que j'ai ressenti a ce moment là !

\- Tu veux dire, la même que je ressens lorsque je me réveille loin de toi ?

\- Ne retourne pas ça à ton avantage…

\- Avantage ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Il me saute dessus, tu rentres et ne me laisse pas le temps de m'expliquer et tu fais ce que tu as toujours su faire ! Fuir !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendue ! Ça fait des jours que je te cherche, des jours que j'essaie de te retrouver pour t'expliquer, ça fait des jours que je panique à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Des jours que tu ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à un malheureux message ! Tu fuis, je ne sais pas ce que tu fuis, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça mais tu sais pertinemment que tout est terminé avec Robin ! C'est quoi ton problème, bon sang ?

Emma resta bouche bée. Jamais, hormis à son arrivée à StoryBrooke, elle n'avait vu Régina dans cet état. A Fleur de peau, à la limite de l'asphyxie. Et le pire de tout ça, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Emma n'avait jamais connu de relation stable avant elle. Sa peur de tout perdre l'empêchait de tout garder. Ses craintes et ses démons intérieurs la détruisaient. Et plus Régina s'approchait d'elle et plus sa respiration se saccadait. Et plus la femme qu'elle aimait lui offrait le spectacle parfait de tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle, plus elle sentait ce besoin de fuite monter en elle. Elle la regardait, avancer vers elle. Le regard de Régina criait de honte et de son besoin d'elle.

\- Emma, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais que jamais je ne pourrais te trahir ?

\- Il…il te tenait et…

\- Je sais ! La coupa Régina. Et j'allais le repousser. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps !

\- Il a menti tu sais ? Marianne n'avait jamais disparue ! Il t'a manipulé et tu es tombée dedans !

\- NOUS sommes tombées dedans Emma. Régina lui prit les mains en espérant du plus profond de son être ne pas être rejetée. Et ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais je te promets que si je le retrouve, il aura à faire à moi !

\- Je crois que… c'est trop tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Emma ? s'insurgea Régina.

\- Je crois qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit lui manquer une dent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ou peut-être deux…Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé son sourire suffisant quand je suis allée le voir.

\- Et pendant ce temps-là je m'inquiétais pour toi ? Son regard s'adoucissait, la colère retombait.

\- Il m'a tout dit. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Il a fallu que j'y mette quelques formes mais il m'a tout dit. Ça ne change en rien au fait que ça m'ait blessé. Elle lâcha les mains de Régina puis se leva du bureau, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Régina la regardait, prise entre le soulagement et la crainte.

\- Je vais y aller, recommença la blonde.

\- Tu rentres au manoir ? Ses mains tremblaient, elle aurait vendu père et mère pour obtenir un oui (Si elle n'avait pas déjà tué son père et libéré sa mère des enfers…)

\- Il faut que j'aille récupérer mes affaires sur le bateau, Hook m'attend.

\- Pardon ?

Si Emma avait eu le pouvoir de remonter le temps pour que cette phrase ne soit jamais sortie, elle l'aurait fait immédiatement.

\- Emma, sur le bateau ?

\- Régina, je…

\- Emma, SUR LE BATEAU ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Tu pars de la maison parce que tu crois avoir surpris quelque chose et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire de colère, c'est aller sur le bateau de ton ce manchot ? Et c'est là que tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé ? Retour à la case départ c'est ça ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé…Il a juste été là pour moi et..

\- Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas pensé ? Régina s'approcha de la blonde jusqu'à sentir son souffle. Erratique. Paniquée. Tu as si peur de fonder une famille avec moi que tu fous tout en l'air à la moindre occasion ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de…

\- Alors épouse-moi ! Régina la regardait, pleine de défit. Emma ne répondait pas. Elle respirait fort et l'angoisse lui montait. 2 ans ! ça fait plus de 2 ans que toi et moi vivons ensemble. Ça fait plus de 2 ans que tu évites les conversations sérieuses où on parle de plus. Parce que moi, j'ai besoin de plus. Mais toi tu ne fais que fuir ! Et ta réponse muette ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense. Tu serais prête à tout détruire tellement tu as peur de tout construire.

\- Je… je peux pas.

\- Va t'en !

\- Je …

\- Emma va-t'en ! J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Régina s'éloigna jusqu'à son bureau, tourna le dos à Emma, puis s'adossa aux baies vitrées derrière pour regarder l'horizon, le vide.

\- Je serai au manoir ce soir. Elle attendait tellement une réponse. Mais elle n'eut que du silence. Elle était venue s'excuser, elle n'avait gagné que de l'indifférence. Et pourtant, en fermant la porte de la mairie, laissant sa Régina face à l'horizon, elle se rendit compte que tout s'était retourné contre elle. Elle l'avait détesté pour ce qu'elle n'avait finalement pas fait. Elle l'avait pleurée sur un bateau pourtant, elle le savait. Dès l'instant où elle avait mis les pieds sur ce bateau, elle avait su que c'était une erreur. Et qu'elle en paierait le prix un jour.

(*~SQ~*)

Cela faisait 1h qu'elle patientait, assise sur le sofa. Une interminable heure à se demander si sa brune allait rentrer. Elle aurait déjà dû être là. Henry avait compris l'importance de cette soirée et était parti chez ses grands-parents. Les laisser.

Elle rentrait toujours avant 18 heures, elle se l'obligeait pour profiter de sa famille. Mais là, seul le silence et l'absence s'autorisait à raisonner dans ce manoir vide.

Emma comprenait que la partie allait compliquée à remporter.

Elle comprenait qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Mais, avait-elle plus eu tort de parler aussi vite ou de s'être réfugiée chez Hook quand tout été devenu trop compliqué ?

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. 19h30. 792 jours plus tard. Régina enleva sa veste, ses talons puis se massa les pieds, douloureux. Elle arriva dans le salon où Emma s'était levée, attendait, à la limite de l'inertie. Un geste, un mot. Elle n'eut qu'un regard. Un sourcil arqué. Tout était là, tous leurs maux indicibles.

Elles étaient à deux mètres l'une de l'autre. Le cœur de Régina battait plus que de raison.

Puis leur avenir se joua :

\- Sois tu acceptes ma demande en mariage, sois tu t'en vas.


	6. 10ème Réveil

_**Chapitre modifié uniquement pour le message laissé en bas, à la fin du chapitre.**_

 _ **Bon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi la ligne horizontale ne s'affiche jamais chez moi ?**_

 _ **(Trouvée en modifiant le chapitre !)**_

 _ **C'est pas grave, on va faire sans !**_

 _ **Alors, voilà 6ème et dernier chapitre de mon premier bébé.**_

 _ **Mais pour les amateurs de SQ, il y en aura d'autres ! J'ai déjà la trame de la prochaine.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, c'était un honneur de vous lire.**_

* * *

\- Attends, t'es sérieuse là ?

\- Et si je l'étais ?

\- Je te détesterais de l'être, et même si j'étais potentiellement d'accord, je serais capable de te dire non pour m'avoir mise au pied du mur.

\- Te mettre au pied du mur ? D'avoir ou non le choix de passer le reste de tes jours avec moi ?

\- Quelle est la différence ? J'ai déjà cette intention, bout de papier ou non !

Tout s'était joué. Les deux, apeurées de se perdre.

\- Tu me laisserais partir parce que je refuse ? Demanda Emma, le regard plongé dans les yeux noisette. Regard qu'elle vit se défiler à chaque seconde qui passait, regard qui fixait le sol.

Elle ne répondait pas.

\- Donc j'en conclue que oui ?

\- Non.

Emma la regardait, interdite, toujours debout devant le sofa, attendant, espérant que sa Reine comblerait l'espace entre elles pour venir la rassurer. Comment tout avait pu leur échapper comme ça ? Elles s'aimaient, c'était indéniable. Jamais personne n'en avait douté. Les regards qu'elles partageaient n'avaient l'once d'une ombre. Les réveils qu'elles partageaient depuis tous ces jours étaient la preuve que rien ne pouvait leur résister.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'en crèverais.

Elle lui avait dit ça, d'une voix tremblante. Comme si cette bombe lâchée pouvait tout arranger.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui me demande de faire un choix. Lui dit Emma en s'avançant, petit à petit vers Régina.

\- Pour te mettre la vérité en face. Dès que tout se complique, tu fuis.

\- Et tu t'es dit que forcer pouvait m'aider ?

Regina resta interdite.

\- Je n'accepterai pas cette demande en mariage et jamais je n'accepterai non plus que nous soyons réduites à un chantage. Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Hein ? Parce qu'on signer un fichu bout de papier, nos réveils seront-ils plus beaux qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? Est-ce que tes lasagnes auront meilleures saveurs ? Est-ce qu'Henry aura son diplôme à la fin de l'année ou est-ce que ça nous exemptera de passer l'aspirateur ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Emma, il ne s'agit pas de ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Elle criait presque, faisant sursauter la Brune, perdue dans les larmes qui se versaient le long de ses joues. La tête baissée, les yeux clos.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu as peur de tout, tu as aussi peur de me voir te demander de me faire un enfant un jour que de me laisser partir avec Robin à Boston !

\- Parce que j'ai eu tort d'avoir peur ? On a bien vu comment ça avait terminé !

\- Emma, arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourde ! Tu le sais très bien que je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était avec lui que j'avais fini dans cette chambre d'hôtel !

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que si je n'avais pas été là, il ne se serait rien passé ?

\- Tout n'est qu'une histoire de confiance ! Le son de sa voix devenait incontrôlable, aussi incontrôlable que la brûlure qui montait au fond de ses tripes. Perdue entre l'envie de lui dire de partir, apeurée de la voir partir et la colère de la voir rester. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Tu es là à crier au loup alors que tu y vas directement, toi, dès que tout se complique ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour la gagner cette confiance ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Dis-moi ! Quelle est cette chose si terrible qui manque en moi pour que tu n'aies plus peur à l'idée d'être tellement encrée en moi que de respirer devient impossible quand tu ne partages pas le même air que moi ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de t'épouser Emma Swan ! Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre le moindre équilibre de ce que nous vivons ! Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu refuses de te donner à moi sans concessions !

\- Je suis à toi, tu le sais.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas ! Elle tremblait, erratique et statique devant la beauté de la blonde.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, Emma, être à quelqu'un n'est pas une question de fidélité ! Je donnerais ma vie pour toi ! Je retournerai te chercher en Enfer si tu avais le malheur d'y aller ! Je me marierais avec toi si tu pensais que tu ne pourrais plus respirer sans ça ! J'accepterais de passer ma vie dans l'ombre pour que ton sourire respire la lumière ! J'accepterais que ma vie soit un cauchemar permanant pour que tes nuits soient paisibles ! Inconditionnellement ! Parce que vivre sans toi et avoir le cœur arraché revient à la même chose !

C'est là, à ce moment-là qu'Emma comprit. Toute la sincérité, toute la force, toute l'indicible beauté de tout ce qu'elles partageaient. Toute l'infinie blessure de ce qu'elle pourrait vivre si tout s'arrêtait, là, maintenant.

\- Ca, c'est être à quelqu'un. JE suis à toi. TU n'es pas à moi. Tu es perdue entre la peur de me perdre et la peur de me voir à tes côtés pour la fin de tes jours. Tu es…Les larmes coulaient, à flot, ses yeux noyés et noircis par son maquillage ruisselant. Tu as tellement été bafouée et laissée tombé qu'avant même d'essayer, tu es persuadée que je ferai avec toi la même chose. JE n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber ! JE n'ai pas l'intention de partir !

Emma se taisait. Qu'il y avait-il à redire à tout ça ?

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, Neal, ses 28 années de solitude, Graham, August…

792 jours et ses angoisses.

Et combien d'autres avant qu'elle ne parte ?

Et si elle ne partait pas ?

Et si elle partait ?

Mais, si elle ne partait pas ?

Régina cessa de trembler, cessa de respirer devant la bataille que menait sa compagne.

\- Mais si tu ne sens pas capable d'être un jour à moi, entière et sans retenue, libre à toi de t'en aller. Vivre avec toi en faisant preuve de figuration, non. Je t'aime plus que ces mots eux-mêmes en aient leur sens. Et tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, c'est ça. Juste ça. Sans artifices. Juste mes yeux dans les tiens. Juste mon souffle contre le tien. Juste nous. Juste nous…

Régina regardait Emma, la tête baissée, encore.

Elle suppliait toutes les ondes et tous les Dieux qui existaient en ce monde, ici ou ailleurs.

Elle suppliait ses entrailles de ne pas céder, elle suppliait ses sanglots de ne pas sortir. Elle aurait pu cesser des respirer. Mais Emma ne réagissait pas.

A son tour, elle baissa la tête, elle était en train de perdre la bataille.

Elle prit son courage à bras le corps puis s'élança.

Elle fit quelques pas et avança vers les escaliers.

Ne pas céder.

Ne pas pleurer.

Être une Reine.

Ne pas s'avouer vaincue.

Même si…

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait perdue ?

Est-ce qu'Emma ne serait jamais capable de gravir la montagne qui la séparait d'elle ?

« Véritable Amour, mon cul ». Pensait-elle.

« Ils avaient tort, j'avais raison »

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle crut défaillir. Elle crut ne jamais être capable de les monter sans s'effondrer.

Et puis…

\- Régina, attends…

Inespéré.

Tant que ça ?

Elle se retourna vers Emma.

La blonde soutenait son regard puis elle s'élança dans une course effrénée.

Elle réduisait l'écart qui les séparait. En même temps que ses peurs qu'elle domptait.

Elle s'écrasa sur Régina et la prit dans ses bras dans un élan désespéré.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une brutalité sans nom.

Et pourtant, chacune des deux l'appréciait.

Emma plaqua sa Reine contre le mur puis s'acharna à lui faire comprendre l'ineffable. Dans la douce brutalité de ses baisers. Elle étouffa Régina de son cœur brisé. Puis s'arrêta. Elle la regarda, bien plus épuisée à l'idée de se battre que de l'aimer.

\- Juste nous ?

Régina sombrait de plus en plus dans ses yeux. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

\- Juste nous, Emma.

Alors elle reprit là où avait cessé ses douces tortures.

Elle l'embrassait, tout y passait, sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son cou… Les lèvres entrouvertes, les langues dansèrent au rythme de leur propre frénésie. Indomptable ? Elle avait bien compris que c'était trop tard. Elle avait baissé la garde entre le 358ème et le 432ème jour. Ou peut-être avant. Ou peut-être après…

Emma déshabillait Régina, fiévreusement. Elle voulait la faire sienne. Pour de vrai ? Pour de bon ? Là, en bas de l'escalier. La brune voulait faire la même chose mais Emma l'en empêchait. Comme une mise à l'épreuve. Elle en était capable.

Nue.

Elle était nue.

Régina physiquement, Emma mentalement.

Emma la caressait, passait ses mains partout. Régina suffoquait difficilement. Emma prenait en bouche un de ses sein, caressant le deuxième, le faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Lentement. Surement. Puis elle leva la tête, regarda Régina droit dans les yeux et lui prit la main.

Sans poser de questions, elle se laissa guider par Emma, jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Jusque dans leur chambre. Jusque dans leur lit. Elle allongea Régina et vint la surplomber de sa récente certitude.

Elle se redressa et enleva son pull puis son t-shirt… puis son soutien-gorge. Sous le regard avide de sa brune. Noir de désir.

Régina gémit quand elle sentit la poitrine d'Emma contre la sienne quand elle se rabaissa pour capturer ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres valsaient dans une passion ardente. La brune passait ses mains sur toute la longueur du dos de la blonde. Puis Emma cessa le baiser.

\- J'aimerais terminer ce que j'ai commencé l'autre jour.

Régina esquissa un sourire quand elle comprit.

Alors Emma embrassa tout son corps, traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à son mont de venus. Elle leva les yeux pour la regarder et aperçut une supplication. Toujours droit dans les yeux, elle posa un baiser sur son sexe. Puis un deuxième. Régina gémit doucement. Toujours en la regardant, elle passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son intimité. Puis une deuxième fois. C'est à ce moment-là que Régina perdit pied, ferma les yeux, mit sa lèvre inferieur entre ses dents et empoigna les boucles blondes, comme pour la sommer d'accélérer.

Ce que fit Emma.

Elle emprisonna le clitoris gonflé de sa Reine et le malmena vertueusement. De sa main droite, elle alla jouer avec ses tétons et de sa gauche, elle maintenait les hanches qui ondulaient.

L'air se réchauffait. A la limite de la combustion. Elles en étaient donc là ? Après des heures, des jours de guerre. Emma dévorait, Régina gémissait. L'humidité entre ses jambes surgissait.

Régina ne put tenir longtemps avant d'être ravagée par son orgasme dans un cri désespéré.

Emma accompagnait l'orgasme le plus loin possible… Jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, Régina retomba sur le lit. Essoufflée. Toujours les yeux fermés. Elle passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de ses lèvres. Comme pour donner un sens tangible à ce qui venait de se passer.

Emma remonta en parsemant le corps de Régina de baisers. Jusqu'à emprisonner ses lèvres puis posa tout le poids de son corps sur le sien, son visage niché sans cou. La brune l'enferma dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma leva un peu son corps et passa sa main le long des courbes de la brune. Plus bas, encore plus bas. Frôla le clitoris sensible de brune qui sursauta en ouvrant en grand les yeux et qui laissa passer un râle lorsque deux des doigts d'Emma finirent par la pénétrer.

\- Même pas cinq secondes pour respirer ?

\- Même pas une. Lui répondit-elle tout en commençant des vas-et-viens lentement. Toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de sa Reine.

Emma la regardait perdre pied.

Le regard suppliant d'accélérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ferme comme pour mieux sentir les assauts qui étaient toujours aussi lents.

Régina aurait pu jouir, là, maintenant, tellement la sensation électrisait tout son être.

Emma accéléra.

Régina griffait le dos d'Emma, comme pour s'y accrocher.

Régina haletait, ses parois se rapprochaient. Emma se sentait prisonnière.

Puis Régina cria. Se libéra de la tension accumulée. Emma prit d'assaut ses lèvres pour vivre au plus près l'orgasme de sa brune.

Et plus le corps de la brune se détendait, plus les baisers de la blonde s'adoucissaient.

Régina répondait, haletante…Les yeux fermés.

Des larmes coulaient. Et si elle l'avait vraiment perdue ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, Emma cessa de l'embrasser. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le bleu dans le marron.

Elles firent l'amour un long moment encore. Sans un mot. Juste pour faire ressentir à l'autre toute la passion qu'elles pouvaient représenter l'une pour l'autre. Puis s'endormirent, toujours sans un mot. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Comme pour sceller toutes leurs promesses inexprimables.

C'est dans la même position qu'elles se réveillèrent.

A l'aube du 793ème jour.

Et elles allaient aimer ça.

Indéniablement.

Ça leur était toujours autant vital, indispensable.

Elles gardaient leur petit rituel, celui de se réveiller l'une contre l'autre, une main perdue sur le corps de l'autre, une jambe sur une autre, le visage blotti dans des cheveux. Jamais l'une sans l'autre, aucun réveil ne devait plus y échapper.

Juste elles deux.

Pour les 793 jours d'après… Et d'après…

 _ **FIN**_ (Merci Spooky358)

* * *

 _ **Je suis désolée de briser vos rêves les loulous mais pas de mariage pour Emma Et Régina dans cette FF. Je ne voulais pas leur donner un rôle dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Et peut-être que dans mes prochaines, je les marierai et peut-être même qu'elles décideront d'avoir un bébé Swan-Mills. Mais je vous avoue que ce n'était pas le ton que je voulais leur donner.**_  
 _ **Alors pas d'épilogue non plus parce qu'à part une scène qui pourrait faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade, je ne vois pas trop quoi leur faire dire ou faire.**_  
 _ **Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des idées et surtout, si ça reste dans le ton des personnages.**_  
 _ **Je vous remercie en tous cas de tout cœur de m'avoir lue et laissé des Reviews.**_  
 _ **Écrire est magique quand on aime ça mais voir que des personnes s'y sont laissés bercer, c'est encore plus magique.**_  
 _ **Merci à vous.** _


End file.
